


When The Candle Is Lit [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: She’d be lying if she didn’t say the fact that she could visibly see that she just sucked at least a quarter of this man’s soul out of his cock didn’t inflate her ego to the fullest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection





	When The Candle Is Lit [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

“Shhh. We don’t want Sam to hear, do we?” Y/N asked breathily into Dean’s ear. She currently had him pressed against the wall, nails trailing down his skin. She chuckles, realizing how hard for her he was already. When he’d seen her light that damn candle in the library…She’d never seen him move that fast-except, of course, all the other times she’d lit it. After all, this wasn’t an everyday occurrence.

The rose scented candles scattered around the Men Of Letters Bunker were a code for the duo. Either one of the two could light one, but both had to be in the room (this was mainly because Sam liked the smell of the candles and the duo got worn out before realizing that neither one of them had lit the candle they’d seen) so they’d know for sure.

The rose candles were only code for a certain type of monkeying around, though-and that was where Y/N fucked Dean so good he walked funny the next day, and it wasn’t because of anal (they hadn’t gotten that far, yet, but they wouldn’t mind trying it). Unbeknownst to many (due to his masculinity) Dean was the biggest bottom that Y/N had ever met-and she’d met quite a few.

Dean lowers the volume of his groans as requested, biting his lip hard. His fingernails dig into the concrete walls as his-he didn’t really know what to call her, exactly…friend with benefits?-slowly kissed, sucked, and licked her way down his neck, chest, and finally to the place he wanted her most. He felt his heart rate beat out of control and his breathing grew heavier. Sweat dropped down his skin and his eyes fluttered in anticipation. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he knew what she wanted from him.

“Please!” He whispers, trying to keep quiet. “Please, please, please.” She smirks and lifts a hand up; it teasingly ticks a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Dean whine in disappointment before nearly shouting as said hand closed around his cock and gives it a sharp tug. Within seconds, he’s a writhing, panting mess, desperate to take her over to the soft memory foam bed and fuck all night, but he-

“You know the rules, Dean.” Y/N starts warningly. “Your back is to stay against the wall.”

Breathing heavily, he does as implied and pressed his back against the cool, slowly warming concrete. She smiles from below him. They continue like this for over thirty minutes, her teasing him to the brink of orgasm only to pull away at the last second.

“Good boy, Dean.” She purrs, and his cock jumps. She raises an eyebrow. She always loved his reactions to her praise. “Oh, good boys deserve a reward, and you been the best boy.”

Dean whines in response, his red and throbbing cock leaking an astonishing amount of precum.

Y/N licks her lips before licking from the base of his cock all the way up and over the top. Dean moans as she begins to toy with the head of his dick with her tongue. It undulates around his head, swirls, sucks gently-then hard. Her teeth gently scrape the sensitive head and she tongues him teasingly.

Then she sends his entire cock down her throat.

He moans lewdly, his head falling back against the wall. His eyes squeeze shut and he can’t quiet the noises that escape his throat as his cock is repeatedly sent down Y/N’s.

She swallows hard and her throat squeezes he cock just like a pussy would. He grunts, gritting his teeth together and fighting the urge to thrust his hips up just to try to get his cock deeper down her throat (even though it wouldn’t do anything as her nose would bury itself in his pubes every time she bobbed her head). His breathing quickens and she glances up, taking him from her throat and opting to suck on his cockhead before removing him from her mouth entirely and jacking him off instead. He was close.

Dean’s toes scrunch you as he fights off his orgasm. He had to wait. Those were the rules. He had to have her permis-

“Come.” She orders, and he does so all over her tits. He throws his head back and she catches it due to having seen this coming. She’d leapt up beforehand because they’d had to stop their fun before due to him cracking his head on the wall.

Dean goes weak at the knees and they would have collapsed from under him had Y/N not hoisted him up by the armpits and essentially dragged him to the bed, where she allowed him to fall down and curl up. She covers him with blankets before grabbing the water bottle and protein bar on the nightstand.

“Eat and drink water.” She says, and he takes the items from her hand. “You’re spent, man.”

She walks away towards the chair at Dean’s desk, which has a towel haphazardly thrown over it. She uses this towel to wipe herself down; by the time she’s finished, Dean has eaten and drank and is half asleep on the bed. She looks at him with soft, dancing eyes. She really was fond of this man, and she’d be lying if she didn’t say the fact that she could visibly see that she just sucked at least a quarter of this man’s soul out of his cock didn’t inflate her ego to the fullest. After getting dressed, Y/N gives Dean one last look before slipping out the door.

Grabbing her duffel bag from her room, she puts out the rose candle in the library before she exits the Bunker, it’s heavy door clanging behind her while the Winchester’s sleep on, both unaware of her impromptu exit. The roar of her truck’s engine as she drives away is the only sound to be heard outside.


End file.
